


Хоум-ран

by miloserdie, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, war feelings, экспозиция уровня бэ, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Солид Снейк идет на свидание, но все идет не так
Relationships: Gray Fox/Solid Snake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Хоум-ран

Все это было очень плохой идеей.

Вообще приезжать в Анкоридж было плохой идеей. Солид хотел в Твин Лейкс — он бы не назвал это место  _ домом _ , но он откровенно хотел обратно. 

Он пришел почти на час раньше, осмотрел все возможные пути отхода, обошел здание со всех сторон, даже, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, влез по пожарной лестнице на крышу — два этажа, раз плюнуть — выкурил там сигарету и спустился обратно. Это была не профдеформация, не въевшаяся привычка, он просто тянул время. 

Никакой опасности не было и в помине. Бар как бар — хотя, откуда ему знать. Не то чтобы он провел как гражданский достаточно времени, чтобы бар стал бы для него привычным повседневным концептом. Все равно пить он предпочитал в одиночестве. Солид вздохнул, глянул на часы - оставалось еще пятнадцать минут до оговоренного времени — и зашел внутрь.

Он уселся за дальний столик на двоих и сделал заказ, снова закурил, быстро просканировал взглядом внутреннее пространство и немногочисленных посетителей. Наверное, стоило уйти сейчас, но официантка уже поставила перед ним его пиво.

Вошедшую девушку он опознал сразу — брифинги Миллера были короткими и максимально детальными, если это действительно касалось дела. Она подходила под описание — Солид неловко поднял руку, привлекая к себе внимание, скептически откинул идею попытаться улыбнуться. Она помахала ему в ответ, улыбнувшись сама и быстро пересекла зал, на ходу снимая пальто.

— Эбби, — представилась она, усаживаясь напротив.

Может, ему стоит уйти прямо сейчас? Он бы сказал, что ему надо в сортир, сунул бы по пути официантке двадцатку, а сам незаметно улизнул — Эбби как раз села спиной к выходу.

Потом Солид представил разговор с Миллером, который его ждал — это была даже не его знакомая, а знакомая Надин, что добавляло еще одного человека, перед которым он был бы виноват — и все таки передумал.

— Дэвид, — ответил он, кивнув.

Девушка улыбнулась в ответ.

— Что ты будешь? — спросил он и тут же пожалел о сказанном.

Сейчас она скажет “закажи за меня”, и ему придется лихорадочно вспоминать наставления Миллера по этому поводу. Он слушал, но не вникал — что он там говорил про вино? Кажется, что-то про безопасный вариант из белого сухого. Или все-таки игристое? Черт. Тут такое вообще было?

— Пиво, — пожала плечами Эбби, и Дэйв тут же перевел дыхание. 

Может, все будет не так уж и плохо.

Пара ничего не значащих вопросов. Как тебе Анкоридж — (так же погано, как любое место, где от других людей тебя отделяет менее пяти километров) сойдет, давно тут — (он бросил следить за календарем, проживая один бесконечный серый день) пару недель, чем занимаешься — (планирую сунуть себе пистолет в рот, когда станет совсем невыносимо) приглядываю за заповедником, думаю завести собак — и вот оно.

— Надин говорила, ты бывший военный.

Солид напрягся.

— Мой отец был военным, — поспешно пояснила Эбби. — Вьетнам, шестьдесят пятый. Я знаю, как оно бывает.

— А? — только и нашелся спросить Солид.

— Тяжело, — пояснила она. — Могу представить, как тебе тяжело.

Она улыбнулась — мягко, и в то же время слегка виновато. Солид растерялся. Господи, ей действительно было его жалко. 

— Отец говорил, что хуже всего было, когда возвращаешься. Когда у тебя становится много времени для того, чтобы подумать, и ты начинаешь все вспоминать.

Это точно. Была только одна вещь хуже этого — понять, что вспоминаешь это все не в плохом ключе.

— Мгм, — невнятно подтвердил Солид.

— Он умер, — коротко сказала она. Потом зачем-то пояснила: - Застрелился. 

Повисло неловкое молчание. 

— Мне жаль, — сказал Солид.

Ему правда было жаль. То, что папаша девчонки сунул в себе рот двустволку, пытаясь избавиться от стрекота вертолетных лопастей в ушах, не значило, что ей надо было искупать какие-то воображаемые грехи и возиться с таким куском дерьма, как он. 

— Все в порядке, — пожала плечами она. — Это было уже давно. 

Они выпили в молчании.

— Ты наверное думаешь, что у меня комплекс спасительницы, — внезапно фыркнула Эбби и улыбнулась.

— Спасительницы? — переспросил Солид, которого застали врасплох.

— Я по твоему лицу вижу, что думаешь, — снова засмеялась Эбби. — Нет, просто ребят вроде тебя сложно разговорить, но я понимаю, из-за чего.

Он хмыкнул. Она была искренней — это подкупало. А что, если…

Что, если. 

Может и правда об этом стоило с поговорить с кем-то, кроме ФОКСХАУНДовского мозгоправа, который проводил психологическое освидетельствование после дебрифингов, чтобы убедиться, что ты не поехал крышей от стресса и перенапряжения. Может, если он придаст зацикленным мыслям форму в виде слов, ему, наконец, полегчает.

Может, он действительно отойдет от дел, осядет на гражданке, женится, травмирует соседских детей своими бреднями про войну, рано или поздно вышибет себе мозги - поживет полной жизнью. Ха.

— Куда был твой первый тур?

— Залив.

— Залив? Боже, сколько тебе было? — она окинула взглядом его лицо. — Двадцать?

— Девятнадцать.

— Это ужасно, — абсолютно искренне расстроилась Эбби. — Они отправляют на войну подростков. Вчерашних детей! И заставляют их убивать.

Кто были таинственные они, Солид решил не уточнять. Не уточнять он решил и то, что убивать его никто не заставлял — убивать было его делом, верно, но никто не вкладывал ему винтовку в руку и не прижимал его пальцем спусковой крючок. Разговор стремительно кренился не туда.

— Ты помнишь, когда первый раз убил человека? — внезапно спросила Эбби.

Взгляд у нее был решительным и немного жалостливым, будто бы она подбирала с улицы охромевшего щенка, обрекая себя на бессмысленные бытовые страдания ради доброго дела.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Солид.

— Это было ужасно?

\------

Туда, где не справлялась Дельта, десантировали  _ отряд специального назначения _ . Так проходило по брифингам: на деле это значило, что Дельта обсиралась, а зондеркомманда за ней подчищала, попутно вытравливая с территории всех попавшихся под руку хаджей — были ли это иракские войска или кувейтское сопротивление, не важно. 

Хотя само слово зондеркомманда было самым верным способом вычислить тех, кто в жизни их не видел, а делал выводы только по стандартно преувеличенным байкам, и именам, которые были на слуху. Тот, кто действительно видел  _ отряд специального назначения _ , в жизни бы не назвал их командира, лейтенанта Йегера, наци — те, кому на самом деле удалось с ними пересечься, звали Йегера узкоглазым или китаезой. Строго говоря, это было не совсем верно — ну, Дэвид так думал. Судя по чертам лица и оттенку кожи, он был откуда-то южнее. Не то чтобы он спрашивал. 

Не то чтобы он пялился.

Ходил слушок, что они терлись возле спецподразделений, присматривая себе новобранцев, ходил слушок, что они не подчинялись основному командованию, ходил слушок, что Фрэнка Йегера видели у твоей мамаши, что? захлопни пасть, Дэйв, хочешь выйти поговорить, бла-бла.

Он видел их довольно часто на перегруппировке войск в Саудовской Аравии — но в патруль по серой простреливаемой зоне бывшей кувейтской границы их взвод ходил самостоятельно. Через месяц планировалось что-то масштабное: естественно, кому-то их уровня этого никто не говорил, но, судя по тренировкам, на которые их гоняли, и по количеству подразделений, которые стягивали к границе, Береты планировались во главе наступления. 

Сейчас они объявились снова, хамви без опознавательных знаков на двери, экипаж в пять человек: водитель, башенный стрелок, наблюдатель и снайперская двойка. Ну, так это выглядело со стороны — из того, что слышал Дэйв, обычно один из них уходил в дислокацию врага с ножом и вторичкой, и возвращался уже отрапортовать, что территория зачищена. Раньше он бы оценил такой бред на одно скептическое “хм”, может, даже на парочку. Сейчас, когда он с пятеркой, набранной из его собственного взвода, обходил зачищенный командой Йегера иракский форпост — зачищенный _ одним из _ команды, который просто отрапортовал по рации, что дорога свободна — Дэйв уже не был так уверен.

Он уловил тень движения боковым зрением, поднял бинокль, вглядываясь вдаль. 

— Двое, на два часа, — отрапортовал он.

Сбоку кто-то выругался, сухо стрекотнула автоматная очередь, потом еще одна — бесполезно, было уже слишком далеко. Две фигурки становились все меньше, от пустынного марева казалось, что они беспорядочно дергаются из стороны в сторону. Отсюда было даже не разглядеть, кто это был: то ли кому-то из иракских солдат удалось сбежать, то ли гражданские, неосмотрительно сунувшие нос из соседней деревни, то ли связные от следующего форпоста. В любом случае, отряд был в полной жопе: если хаджи разнесут новость об их присутствии, им придется выбирать новую дорогу.

— Эй, новичок, — окликнул его Фрэнк и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, снял с плеча винтовку и перекинул в его сторону. 

Дэйв поймал оружие чисто на рефлексах, даже не задумываясь, вопросительно поднял брови. Фрэнк отзеркалил его недоумевающую гримасу, потом просто указал пальцем в сторону удаляющихся.

— Разберись.

У Дэйва пересохло во рту. Винтовка внезапно показалась тяжелой и неудобной —- чужое оружие всегда было непривычно держать в руках. Он кивнул и положил ствол на кусок осыпавшейся стены заградительных сооружений, прижался щекой к прикладу. В прицел фигурки было видно лучше — но даже в пересечении линий оптики они казались совсем маленькими. 

Ему стало тут же четко понятно, что он не попадет. Он не попадет с такого расстояния, подставит Фрэнка, подставит весь отряд, не справится с первым же заданием.

— Ведешь счет? — спросил Фрэнк, становясь рядом и опираясь на локти, поднимая к глазам бинокль.

— Мм.

— Приплюсуй два.

— Мгм.

Фрэнк хмыкнул в ответ на его многословность. Дэйв почувствовал, как по виску скатилась капля пота, под каской стало совсем жарко — страшно хотелось содрать ее и почесать взмокшие волосы. Он попытался успокоить дыхание, вдох-выдох-вдох. Точка в прицеле стала ровнее.

— Семьсот ярдов.

Он точно не попадет.

— Поправка на дальность, двадцать ярдов.

Дэйв на секунду растерялся, потом формулы расчета четко выстроились в голове. В учебке их почти не гоняли в снайперских двойках, это был дополнительный курс — и сейчас он испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение, что действительно его прошел.

— Ветер поперечный, поправка четыре градуса. Рассеивание, десять метров. 

Фрэнк давал команды уверенно, хотя до этого Дэйв считал, что в двойке тот был не споттером, а стрелком. Он чуть-чуть сменил угол наклона, снова выставил точку прицела. Нужно было стрелять сейчас — еще немного, и расстояние увеличится до восьмисот ярдов.

Он вдохнул и положил палец на спусковой крючок на выдохе. Время будто замедлилось, пока двигался палец — резкий сухой звук выстрела и отдача снова вернули все на места. Резко запахло порохом, одна из фигурок в прицеле споткнулась и упала, но отреагировать на этой не было времени. Дэйв быстрым движением разрядил пустую гильзу и, не останавливаясь ни на долю секунды, положил второй выстрел, снова разрядил. 

Пустой цилиндр гильзы звякнул о камни. Он выдохнул и выпрямился, протянул руку за биноклем, не поворачиваясь.

— Сукин ты сын, — сказал ему Фрэнк, даже и не думая отдавать бинокль. — Два попадания. С семиста ярдов.

За его спиной кто-то восторженно присвистнул. По плечу прилетела пара хлопков, кто-то постучал ему по каске, кто-то дернул его за локоть и затряс. 

— Ты мне жизнь спас, — сообщил ему один из людей Фрэнка — Билли? так его кажется звали. — Мне пришлось бы гнать за этими хаджами по пустыне и стрелять на ходу, иначе эл-ти бы мне башку открутил.

Сам Фрэнк остался от всеобщих поздравлений в стороне — так и стоял, опершись на стену и сложив на груди руки. Дэйв протянул ему обратно винтовку и не нашелся сказать ничего лучше, чем “спасибо”. Господи, кретин.

Фрэнк хмыкнул, а потом вцепился ему пятерней в затылок, помотал башку из стороны в сторону, грубо потрепал его по загривку, будто он был собакой. Потом улыбнулся — первый раз, когда Дэйв видел хотя бы намек на положительную эмоцию на его лице. Ну, если уж начистоту, оно и к лучшему: выглядело жутковато, он скорее оскалился, обнажив оба ряда зубов. 

Дэйв улыбнулся в ответ — себя со стороны он не видел, но определенно он выглядел ровно так же жутко. Рука Фрэнка задержалась на затылке на секунду дольше, чем следовало бы. 

— Теперь два, — внезапно сказал Дэйв, и тут же пожалел, что подал голос.

— Два чего?

— Ты спросил про счет.

Фрэнк прищурился и хмыкнул. 

— Пошли, — сказал он, походя хлопнув его по спине. — У нас еще много работы.

\------

— Ага, — кивнул Солид в ответ. — Ужасно.

Один из крайне немногочисленных хороших моментов его жизни. 

— Тяжело? — почти шепотом спросила Эбби.

— Очень.

Неописуемое ощущение — положить идеальный выстрел, что-то среднее между тем, как перехватывает дыхание после шота чего-нибудь покрепче и той переломной милисекундой расслабления мышц, когда кончаешь. 

— Ты думал потом об этом?

— Угу.

У него пересохло во рту от волнения, но язык не ворочался — так что он, как идиот, указал на флягу пальцем и чуть не выронил ее, мазнув случайно руку кончиками пальцев, когда Фрэнк ему передал. Горлышко было теплым и влажным. 

— Ты знал, кто это был?

— Нет.

Билли поехал проверить тела. Ему даже не пришла мысль поинтересоваться, кто это был.

— Мне так жаль, — искренне сказала Эбби. — Дэвид, мне так жаль. Ты в этом не виноват.

— Мне надо идти, — сказал он. 

—- Что?

— Я кое-что забыл.

— Ты… что?

Он постарался как можно быстрее достать из кармана пару купюр и положить под бутылку, надеть на ходу куртку и спешным шагом выйти наружу, пока Эбби не опомнилась.

На улице он остановился, чтобы закурить, задрал голову вверх, разглядывая пар изо рта, мешающийся с сигаретным дымом.

Наверное, он все-таки покончит с собой. 

Будет хоть приятно напоследок держать в руках оружие.

  
  
  



End file.
